Just Forgive Me
by Insane Winged Girl
Summary: This is pretty much a remix of the whole Lissa kissing Fang thing, cuz I didn't like that. At all. Twoshot I think. Fax.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, people, this is before MR3. Also, I was dissatisfied with Max crying in the bathroom alone. So this is my version of the whole Fang/Lissa thing. Just a two-shot, by the way._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. If I did, Lissa would never have existed, ditto for Sam, and Max and Fang would live happily ever after as a bird-kid couple. But I'm not. So they're both probably sadly in denial. **

_Chapter one:_

"Hey, Nick? Can I talk to you for a minute? Privately?"

Fang looked around at the red haired girl in his class. What was her name? Oh, right. Lissa. What did she want from him? "Yeah," he said, hoping maybe his mono-syllabic replies would make her back off.

Boy was he wrong.

When she led him into an empty classroom he started to get nervous. She could want something more than speech. Like blood.

She started to talk. He wasn't really listening. He was remembering that time a couple days ago when he'd gone into her room and seen her sitting there dripping and limp and scared, her eyes wide and her face pale. How he'd comforted her and wished he could do more.

Or Lissa could want that, he thought when she flung herself at him and started to push him against the wall, pressing her mouth aggressively to his.

_Wait. What about…her?_ He thought, his mind whirling. He answered himself. She didn't want him. She didn't care. She liked him as a brother, and he should accept that.

He lifted his arms around the girl Lissa and angled his head so it would be easier to kiss her back.

_You can't do this. It's not right. It doesn't work and you know it._ He started to pull away but she hung onto him and kissed harder.

Jeez. Why couldn't the one he actually liked do that?

He pulled all the way away. He saw something out of the corner of his eye right outside the classroom window. A flash of blond hair. Max?

Fang turned and looked at Lissa. "This won't work."

They were both breathing hard, and she'd run her fingers through his hair so it was even messier than usual. "Why not?" she panted.

Max always said honesty was good. Except when it was better to lie. He thought for a second. Half truths were good. "I like someone else."

"Who?"

He'd expected her to be the kind of girl who threw a fit when someone rejected her. But she was calm and…. Actually, she looked about three seconds away from crying and screaming and cursing him. Like she could curse him any more than he already was.

He was a mutant freak with wings and part of a flock of the same who all were currently on the run from sadistic mad scientists, and he was in love with the leader of the band of merry little mutants he lived with. How much worse could life get?

But really, what was he supposed to say to her question? 'Oh, just my sister, you know, that hot blond girl who lives with me.' He really didn't think that would go over too well.

"I can't say."

Fang turned away and yanked open the door. He had to find Max. If she really was mad at him about this, he wanted to calm her down. And if she was jealous, well, at least he would know she liked him a little.

But what if she'd just left to give them privacy?

He followed her scent down the hall to the girls' bathroom. With his super-mutant senses, her strong scent was really easy to follow. She smelled good, like bubble gum and some kind of shampoo. He breathed it in out side the door, and then opened the door marked 'Ladies' room' gently. Huh. So that's what the girls' room looked like. "Max?"

He could hear her sniffling in one of the stalls, but when she heard his voice, she stopped abruptly. Two girls who had been re-doing their make-up looked at him in disgust. "I'm looking for my sister." He explained. They rolled their eyes and scooped their cosmetics into a bag. When they'd stalked off out the door, he called her name again.

"Go away, Fang. This is the girls' room."

"I have to talk to you."

"Just leave."

"I have to tell you something."

She sighed and opened the stall door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

You like?

-Insane Winged Girl


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing except this computer (which I only sort-of own) and some hair ties.**

_**Two:**_

Max looked irritated. "This _is_ the girls' bathroom. And in case you haven't noticed yet, you're a guy." She said.

"Were you outside that classroom?" Fang asked, cutting straight to the point.

"So what if I was? I'm sure your new _girlfriend_ wants to spread the word as far and wide as possible. She wouldn't care."

"She's not my girlfriend. You know, you sound like you might be jealous." He added as a hopeful after-thought, and watched her face.

She blushed a little, but ignored it. "I am not jealous."

"You know, she came after me. I didn't do anything."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you do care. You won't admit it, but you do." He said, hoping he was right and that he wasn't making a fool of himself.

He watched as she looked in the mirror. She saw her face. And she started to laugh. "You know, I _am _acting like a jealous idiot right now, huh?"

He didn't say anything.

"Well, I'm sorry. I was just…" she took a deep breath and sighed. "I was just stressed, that's all."

Fang started to say something. He stopped when he saw Max's face. He knew by her expression, slightly vacant and kind of irritable, that the Voice was saying something.

He wondered what it was saying, because now Max looked confused and a little hurt.

"What's the matter?"

Max mumbled something under her breath, and then looked at him. "Nothing. Just the Voice. You know, you'd better get out of here before the Headhunter catches you. Come on. I found out a little something about our scientist friends by surfing the World Wide Web. Listen to this…." And then Max started to tell him what she found out about this guy, Ter Borcht.

Fang sighed mentally. At least she wasn't mad at him. He couldn't stand it when they were fighting, it was like the whole planet was spinning out of control.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Hey. Maybe a little OOC, but here you go. And no, they didn't 'get together'. They just got to understand each other a little better. : )_

_-Insane Winged Girl_


End file.
